FairyTail One-Shots
by MysterySmiles
Summary: Come one, come all. Shy, bold, young or old, everyone is welcome! This is a collection of FairyTail One-shots that I have written.
1. The Stalker

Hello! I hope you enjoy this! It was really fun to right this and I would really appreciate it if you would give me some feedback, just for me to improve as a writer. Have a great day and or night depending on wherever you are in the world! XD

I do not own Fairy Tail!

* * *

I had just exited through Erza's freshly painted front door, opening my poker dotted umbrella. I really didn't want to leave, sleepovers with her were always the best! A roar of thunder echoed throughout the streets of Magnolia. The sky had poured down buckets of rain on the city and it didn't look like it was going to clear up any time soon. I was trapped inside with Erza the whole time, not that I was complaining though. Erza was an extremely beautiful red head with gorgeous brown eyes, that I would die for. She was somewhat like a role model to me and was also one of my very best friends.

Our chatting had given our mouths a workout and we watched lots of movies from horror to romance and comedy. It was fun, but all things had to come to an end eventually. I had to get home by five in the afternoon otherwise my father would be furious with me.

"Good bye Erza! Thanks for letting me stay the night!" I thanked my friend, feeling grateful for all the smiles and laughs the previous night. I held her in a tight embrace before breaking away.

"It's alright, I love having you over! See you soon." She smiled and entered her home as I began sauntered away, trying my best to ignore the wails of the wind blowing roughly onto my face. My hair was whipping my cheeks in a fury.

I skipped happily towards my house but then stopped. Something was not right. For some reason, I had this tiny feeling that I was being followed. My eyes roamed around and saw no one. Strange...

I started to whistle a nice tune, trying to distract myself from any unpleasant thoughts. Maybe I should go get some ice-cream. Yeah, that's what I'll do. Dad won't mind if I'm a bit late.

I raced to the dessert store. It didn't take long as the shop was only a few minutes away from where I was. I strolled inside, hearing the jingle from the bell above the door. I always loved the sound of the golden instrument.

I grabbed a seat and made myself comfortable while waiting for someone to serve me. A cute brunette girl with lovely green eyes came over to me.

"Welcome! What would you like miss?" She smiled warmly at me and I smiled back.

"Strawberry ice-cream please!" I ordered while she jotted it down.

"Great choice! I'll be back with it in a moment. Would you like it in a cone or cup?"

"A cone will be fine." The girl walked away to get my yummy dessert.

I examined the entire store. I still had that feeling, someone was definitely following me, I just knew it. Who could it be? A stalker? This was starting to ruin my happy mood. The nice waitress came back with my piece of heaven.

"Here you go."

"Thank you very much!" I stood up and walked over to the counter, wanting to go home. That stalker of mine was really creeping me out. I payed for my delicious strawberry ice-cream and rushed out of there. I speed walked home, but I still had an eerie feeling bubbling in the pit of my stomach.

I turned the corner into my street. I then saw a strange figure walking behind me with a black hoodie on. The person had their head down, so I couldn't see their face. As I walked up my driveway, the figure stopped. I opened my front door, walked in and closed it. After few seconds I hesitantly opened the door again and saw the person sauntering in the direction we were just walking from.

I narrowed my eyes. Nobody follows me home and gets away with it!

I slowly and quietly crept out of my house and pursued the person. We walked for what seemed like forever until he stopped in front of a house. Realisation hit me. It was my boyfriend's home. What did the stalker want with Natsu?

Natsu was my loving boyfriend. His soft pink hair and black eyes were adorable. He was really nice and was always looking out for me.

What did he have to do with the stalker? I sighed frustrated. He opened Natsu's front door and walked in causally. What was he thinking? Breaking into someone's house like that could get him arrested.

I sneakily walked closer to the house and stationed myself beside the window. I peaked inside and saw the figure take off their hood. Finally I would get to see the face of my stalker. The person was...Natsu! He was my stalker! Why would he follow me? I then saw another figure enter the room. It was Gray, Natsu's house mate. His black hair covered his eye as he asked a surprising question. The see through invention I was leaning on was luckily open.

"Were you following Lucy again?" He asked, tapping his foot as he waited for an answer. Again? It wasn't the first time?

"So what if I was?" Natsu growled. Gray sighed as he glanced at Natsu's angry face.

"Look, you better stop that now before she finds out. If she does then she'll dump you for sure." He warned. I would never break up with Natsu! He the best boyfriend I could ever ask for!

"She'll never dump me, she loves me!" Natsu seemed like he wanted to rip his friend to pieces. You go Natsu!

"Whatever."

"I just want to protect her okay. I love her more than anything. Here, look at this." Natsu brought out a small box with humongous diamond sitting neatly inside it. "I'm planning to propose soon."

I gasped. My happy mood had just suddenly came back. I jumped in joy, but then stepped on a rock which rolled from under my foot. I fell through the window and into Natsu's house. Uh oh...what do I do now? Both boys stared at me with wide eyes.

"Hello..." There was an awkward silence. I stood up and straightened out my shirt, avoiding Natsu's eyes.

"Hey Lucy," Natsu said blushing. "How much did you hear?"

"Everything," I answered.

"I'll leave you two alone," Gray speed out as quick as he could. I turned back to Natsu.

"Well since you know already, I may as well just do it now." He sighed nervously.

"What?"

"Lucy, you're the only one that I'll ever love. Please, marry me." He got down on one knee and opened the little box in his hands. I started to tear up and it wasn't long till I was practically flooding the whole house.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I will!" I exclaimed. I had never been this happy before in my life. Natsu slipped the ring onto my finger while I admired it. We embraced and stayed like that for awhile before leaning in for a kiss.

Today was the happiest day of my life.

* * *

There you go! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!

Bye! Enjoy the rest of your day.


	2. Food!

Hey everyone! This is the second one-shot, so please enjoy.

I do not own Fairy Tail!

* * *

"That was such a relaxing bath, wasn't it Plue?" Lucy sighed, patting her little dog's head who resembled a snowman. Lucy stepped out of the bath, her blonde hair sticking to her face and neck. "Natsu destroyed half of the town we were supposed to help. We did more harm than that gang of bandits!" Lucy yelled in frustration. How on earth was she going to pay her rent?

Wrapping a towel each around her hair and body, Lucy trudged into her room. Her bad mood suddenly came back. She slipped into her pyjamas as Plue disappeared back to the celestial world, it's home. The blonde hopped into her bed and snuggling into the soft warm covers, staring out into the night sky filled with millions of shining stars and a full moon that illuminated the whole sky. She found it relaxing to stare up at the stars, it always washed away her excess stress.

"Geez Lucy, that look on you face is funny. Be careful though, you face could get stuck that way." A voice laughed into the blonde's ears and she knew that it belonged to a certain blue cat.

"Let's just get some sleep guys." Another voice suggested. It was coming from under the covers of Lucy's bed. The blonde twitched in irritation as she tugged on the covers and tossed them onto the floor, revealing exactly who she thought it was. She shoved the person off her bed and onto the yellow carpeted floor. "What are you two doing in my house?"

"Hey! What was that for?" Lucy's pink haired teammate groaned and stationed himself in a comfortable position on the floor as he was too tired to argue with the blonde.

"Yeah Lucy! That was mean. Mean Lucy! Mean Lucy!" The blue cat was floating above Lucy, an accusing look present on his face. He then yawned and lowered his altitude. He closed his eyes, drifting into a deep sleep.

"Not you too Happy." Lucy decided to let it go just this once and entered dreamland for the next couple of hours.

...

The sun's ray shone through the window, successfully waking up Happy. He tiredly stood up, rubbed his eyes with his blue paws and waddled over to Lucy's face. He continuously poked her rosy cheeks until she finally opened her chocolate-brown eyes.

"Go away Happy, wake up Natsu instead." Lucy groaned rolling over to her other side.

"Okay." Happy jumped from the edge of the bed and onto his friend. He poked the pink haired boy's side. "Wake up Natsu, I'm hungry!" He complained.

"Okay Happy, let's go raid Lucy's kitchen." Natsu yawned and lifted himself off the ground. He strode out of the room and into the kitchen, stretching his muscles on the way.

"Aye!"

At the thought of the pair rummaging through her kitchen, Lucy instantly woke up. Those two morons would destroyed everything! "Wait!" The blonde fell off her bed, getting tangled in her blankets, but she didn't care, she raced to the kitchen. When she arrived, she was relieved to find that the pair of hungry lions had not ruined her clean kitchen yet.

"Lucy, where's all your food!" Natsu questioned, panic hit him like a truck. What would he do without his precious breakfast?

"Why is there no fish?" Happy exclaimed, waving his paws in the air frantically.

"Oh I don't know, maybe it's because you ate it all!" Lucy yelled. She crossed her arms and glared at her teammates.

"What's with the look?" The pink haired boy asked, putting his hands up in defense.

"Yeah, we didn't eat that much!" Happy said, nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Oh really? Than why was my fridge empty when I got home yesterday?" Lucy lifted up an eyebrow, waiting for at least a reasonable answer.

"Um..." Natsu and Happy looked at each other, hoping that the other had a good excuse that they could dish out.

"I thought so." Lucy sighed. "It looks like I'm gonna have to got the market."

"I go with you!" Natsu cheered.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"Oh no, you'll just be the cause of even more trouble that I have to fix!" Lucy threw her hands in the air.

"Come on Lucy! I want to pick out my own fish!"

"I want to see what they have, I won't be able to just sit still while I wait for you. My stomach knows what it wants and it won't stop grumbling." Natsu complained, a long moan was heard from his stomach which proved his point. Lucy sighed.

"Fine. Don't eat all the food alright? Don't destroy anything either." She warned, tying her hair up into a high ponytail. "Let's go."

"Hooray!" Natsu and Happy high-fived each other and then followed after the blonde.

The trio strolled through the busy streets on Magnolia, occasionally spotting some of their guild mates. Eventually they reached glass doors, the entry of the supermarket. Natsu decided to behave for a little while and carried the shopping basket while Lucy tossed in everything she thought she would need between her current and next trip to the supermarket. As soon as they reached the seafood section, Happy grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her over to where all the fish were. Natsu grew bored and placed the basket next to Lucy before dashing off to find anything he would like.

Happy had wanted all the fish that the store had, but Lucy restricted it to one only. He used more time than needed to finally pick the one he wanted. The pair were so distracted with the fish that they hadn't even noticed that their friend had disappeared. They had only realized when Happy asked Natsu to look at the fish and received no answer.

"Where do you think he is?" The blue cat asked.

"Who knows, probably off destroying things." The blonde answered irritated, this was exactly why she didn't want him coming with her.

"If that's the case, then I don't think he's still in here."

"Your right, let's go pay for the groceries."

"Aye!" The pair sauntered over to a cashier.

"Good morning ma'am." The cashier said and began to scan the items in Lucy's basket. After Lucy paid, she said goodbye to the cashier and began strolling to the front door with Happy right behind her when all of a sudden, she heard a scream.

"No, please no." Lucy whispered to herself.

"Lucy! Happy! Run!" Natsu came running up to the pair, shoving them through the door.

"That's right! Run you little brat!" An old women called angrily after the trio. "Don't go looking you a lady's dress!"

"What did you do?" Lucy exclaimed after they had gotten back to the safety of her home.

"Just like the lady said, looking up skirts. I always knew Natsu was a pervert!" Happy accused, pointing a finger at Natsu.

"I am not! I was running through the aisles and I tripped on this shoe, don't ask me why it was there. I landed in front of the women and she though I was looking up her dress. The end." Natsu briefly explained.

"You tripped over a shoe? Wasn't it just right in front of you?" Happy asked, trying to imagine the moment.

"I was too busy looking at the food."

"Well, at least he didn't destroy anything this time," Lucy whispered to herself. She then looked at her two friends. "I'll make breakfast now."

"You have to make a double meal, it's almost lunch time!" A loud grumbled escaped Natsu's stomach.

"I told you we needed more than one fish, but you didn't listen!" Happy pouted.

"Well, it looks like what I bought today isn't gonna last much longer." Lucy sighed and then sunk to the floor remembering something very important. "I still have to pay rent this month too!" The blonde cried while Natsu and Happy seated themselves waiting for their food.

"Come on Lucy, you got hungry belly's to feed." Natsu said, not noticing the depressed state his friend was in.

"Aye!" Happy cheered, agreeing with the pink haired mage.

"My life sucks right now!" Lucy cried, she was in a melancholy mood for the rest of the day.

* * *

Thanks for reading! XD


End file.
